This invention involves a filtering device for use on computer apparatus to essentially prevent the accumulation of dust and dirt inside the housing.
In the smallest of computer systems, no fan is required to cool the electronic components. However, for most personal computers, in particular the IBM XT, IBM AT, the various clones as well as the larger Mackintosh computers, an internal fan is included inside the computer cabinet, referred to as the housing. The power systems, internal disk drives, and particularly the hard disk drives, generate a substantial amount of heat. High temperatures will destroy or at least substantially reduce the life of the computer components so that a fan system is typically included in most of these personal computers. The fan is inside the housing drawing a draft into the housing through an air intake opening through the housing wall. This opening is typically a grate molded directly into the plastic housing of the computer.
At one time, essentially all computers were main frame types and were kept in clean rooms under highly controlled conditions. With the advent of the powerful personal computers which can now perform almost as well as the main frame computers did a few years ago, these small computers find their way into use under all sorts of conditions. Many small offices, for example, are not maintained in a most clean condition. In any case, there is little attempt in most offices to maintain a "dust-free" environment. After only a few months of use, a substantial amount of dust and dirt is drawn in through the air intake grids of the personal computer. Most of that dust settles on or is drawn by statistic electricity to the various components inside the cabinet. It is recognized that these components are sensitive to the accumulation of dirt, dust and even smoke entering and adhering to the vital internal components. Dust covers have been provided but these are inconvenient and seldom used. Furthermore, and most importantly, these covers offer no protection during computer operation. It is further recognized that a major portion of computer equipment failure is directly related to the accumulation of this dirt, dust and smoke particles inside the housing adhering to key components. Despite this recognition, little beyond the recommendation of dust covers and periodic cleaning by a skilled technition has been offered to alleviate the problem. The various devices and methods available in the prior art have not satisfied this problem nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.